poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocking Kalos Defenses!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Rocking Kalos Defenses! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: The destruction of Kalos continues, brought on by Team Flare. However Serena, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Jeri and D.O.O.M., along with Mairin successfully rescue Chespie. And with Blaziken Mask and Olaf's other side, Bonnie stood before Zygarde to stop it's rampage, with a song, an exhausted Squishy was soon free from Team Flare's control. Beowolfmon, Wicked Lady, Clemont and Clembot successfully destroyed Team Flare's control system and release the other Zygarde from it's grip. Wicked Lady's light destroyed Apocalymon's evil Digimon army, Xehanort's Heartless and Nobodies army and the Black T-Rex. Freeing the Dinosaur army from the Space Pirate's control, destroying Major Nixel's blimp and freeing the Mixels. And at last turned the DigiDestined and their Digimon who have been turned into keychains by Piedmon back to normal. However it came at a price, the complete lost of Clembot's memory it was a heart ranging decision Clemont was force to make. Meanwhile Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders,Bloom,Inuyasha,Kagome, Ash and Alain are in the heat of battle. Lysandre & Mr. Ross: Use Hyper Beam! (Shiny Mega Gyarados & Mega Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Quick Attack! (Pikachu hits Shiny Mega Gyarados) Elsa: Glalie, Freeze-Dry! (Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry) Prince Hans: Malamar, Psychic! (Malamar activates Psychic stopping Freeze-Dry) WarGreymon: Terra Force! (He fires the attack and hits Hans' Malamar) Elsa: Use X-Scissor! (Elsa's Scizor uses X-Scissor hits Jafar's Malamar and gets defeated) King Nixel: '''(Growls) Use Shadow Claw! (Mega Banette charges while activating Shadow Claw) '''Alain: Keep up the heat! Use Dragon Claw! Ash Ketchum: Greninja use Cut now! Bloom: Dragon Fury! Inuyasha: Wind Scar! (They activate their attacks and hits the six Mega Evolved Pokemon) Magnamon: Magna Blaster! (Magnamon fires Magna Blaster defeating Maleficent's Malamar) Aldamon: Now! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Thunderbolt go! Krookodile use Crunch! Anna: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Elsa: Glalie, Freeze-Dry! And Zoroark, use Night Daze! Alain: Charizard, use Dragon Claw! (Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere hitting Mega Tyranitar, Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry hitting Mega Pinsir, Pikachu Fires Thunderbolt hitting Shiny Mega Gyarados, Krookodile bites Mega Banette, Zoroark unleashes Night Daze hitting Mega Alakazam and Mega Charizard X uses Dragon Claw hits Shiny Mega Salamence and they are completely defeated and turns back to normal) Mr. Ross: '''Oh, come on! (Scoffs) Whatever. Tyranitar, return! (He returns his Tyranitar back to it's Pokéball) '''King Nixel: '''Banette, Return! (He returns his Banette back to it's Pokéball) '''Jafar: Return, you two! (He returns his Alakazam and Malamar back to their Pokéballs) Gallantmon: Your finished, Malamar! Lightning Just! (He fires Lightning Just defeating Hans' Malamar) Prince Hans: Malamar! Pinsir! Return! (He returns his Malamar and Pinsir back to their Pokéball) Maleficent: (Growls in anger) Return, Salamence and Malamar! (She returns her Shiny Salamence and Malamar back to their Pokéballs) (WarGreymon retrieves back to Agumon, Magnamon turns back to Veemon, Gallantmon splits back to Takato and Guilmon, Aldamon retrieves back to Takuya, ShineGreymon turns back to Agumon (Data Squad), Arresterdramon turns back to Gumdramon, Mega Charizard X, Mega Houndoom, Mega Lucario, Mega Glalie and Ash-Greninja turns back to their normal forms) Alain: It appears that the fighting instinct you've spoken of, it's the thing of the past! Marcus Damon: '''Had enough already?! '''Ash Ketchum: It's all over Lysandre and all of the villains! Bloom: That's right! Inuyasha: Your evil plans gone ruined. Mikey Kudo: '''Give it up, Lysandre! '''Emerl: Surrender now and stop this evil plan now! Bowser: Yes! Now surrender and be prepared to have our revenge for betraying us! Lysandre: (Returns his Shiny Gyarados back to it's Pokeball) All your petty talk. (Malva gasp) Maleficent: You think this is over? Jafar: We don't think so. Hades: We're just getting started. Mr. Ross: As soon as we awaken our ultimate secret weapon we're gonna destroy you heroes and destroy the world anyways. King Nixel: And we will destroy the Mixels very soon! Captain Hook: '''And you can't stop us! '''Lysandre: It will never extinguish our dream. Prince Hans: '''Just you wait and see. (All the heroes watches seeing Lysandre and his recruits back away they're about to fall down) '''Apocalymon: You DigiDestined will face the wrath of our ultimate weapon to destroy you and Team Robot one by one! Hades: See ya soon, heroes! (Apocalymon, Hans, Captain Hook, Hades and King Nixel teleports to escape) Jafar: This is not done yet, heroes! (He throws a potion and disappears) Emerl: Seize that evil witch! Maleficent: Stand back you fools! (She laughs evilly and teleports to escape) Mr. Ross: (Presses the button as the portal appears) Hey, Ash, remember when you and your friends destroyed my Timenado back then? Now or even. Oooohhhh! (Goes through the portal but his head pops out) This is what you losers sound like and nobody likes it! Oooohhhh! (Goes in the portal and disappeared) Lysandre: We're still committed to recreating this world! (Then Lysandre back away preparing to fall down) Tai Kamiya: He's gonna fall! Agumon: Catch him quick! Ash Ketchum: Greninja! (Tai and Takato runs to grab Lysandre's hands, Tai tries to grab Lysandre's left hand while Takato tries to grab Lysandre's right hand, while Greninja's tongue reaches him to catches him but it was too late, he falls off the Prism Tower) Ash Ketchum: Lysandre! (They watch as Lysandre plummets to his death, then we see the Megalith stone as we cut back to Malva fell to her knee with our heroes shocked of seeing Lysandre falls down to his death) Tai Kamiya: '''Too late. '''Takato Matsuki: '''He's gone. '''Inuyasha: Darn it! Bowser: So are those traitors, they manage to escape. (Then Matt, Gabumon, Others, Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3 arrived) Skrubz: Hey, everyone! Matt Ishida: '''Hey, what's the catch up? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Matt and the others! Good to see ya. '''Emerl: Is anyone okay? Matt Ishida: Yes, we arrived in time. Koji Minamoto: Thanks to us, we manage to set those Mixels free. Ash Ketchum: Great job, you guys. Koichi Kimura: You should thank Wicked Lady. She manage to use her light powers to destroy the evil army and freed the Mixels. Ash Ketchum: I'm glad you guys are okay. Anna: Kristoff, I'm so glad your here! Kristoff: Is everybody alright? Guilmon: Mmm. Mikey Kudo: Yes. Flain: Are you okay, Meltus? Meltus: Yeah, we're safe. Flurr: Are you alright? Snoof: Yeah. I'm fine. Glomp: How about you Gurggle? Gurggle: Oh, yes I'm fine thank you. Koji Minamoto: '''You alright? '''Takato Matsuki: Yeah. Bloom: Another Zygarde is freed. Gabumon: Glad that you and the others are okay. So where did those villains and Apocalymon go? Bowser: Lysandre, Prince Hans, King Nixel, Mr. Ross, Apocalymon and the others got away. Wormmon: So that's why. Ash Ketchum: Oh, guys one other thing, we saw that evil Malamar again. It belongs to Prince Hans and he's responsible for creating the Malamar incident at the Radio Observatory and Grace Tower! MetalGarurumon: What? Elsa the Snow Queen: The other evil Malamar are also with Jafar and Maleficent too. Ken Ichijouji: So it was those 3 evil Malamar who almost killed us was their Pokémon all this time? Davis Motomiya: That's right, Ken. (Then the heroes hear their communicator and they answer) Emerl: Yeah. Serena: (Speaker) Ash? Jeri Katou: (Speaker) Takato? Are you in there? Joe Kido: (Speaker) Hey, Tai! Tai Kamiya: Joe! Takato Matsuki: Jeri! Ash Ketchum: Serena! Where are you guys now? Serena: We're at Lysandre's labs, and we just rescued Chespie. Professor Sycamore and Steven are here with us at the lab as well. Alain: (Speaker) Mairin, are you there? Mairin: I'm here with Chespie! Are you okay, Alain? Alain: I'm fine. How are you? Mairin: (Speaker) I'm fine, Chespie's safe too! Alain: (Sighs in relief) Ash Ketchum: That's great news Alain! Bowser: And where's D.O.O.M.? Jeri Katou: D.O.O.M. are fighting against Team Flare. Serena: Ash, what's your location? Ash Ketchum: We're at the top of the Prism Tower. (The door opens as they arrive at the lab where the giant rock was inside) Serena: Could I ask you to go to the gym? It's Clemont. Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) Emerl: What? (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Rocking Kalos Defenses! (Now we cut to Team Rocket and D.O.O.M. comes face to face with Celosia, Mable, Drapion and Weavile) Verminious Snaptrap: '''Give it up! '''Celosia: Never! Use Sludge Bomb! Mable: Use Ice Beam! (They fire their attacks) Francisco: Here they come! Jessie: Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat! (Wobbuffet activates Mirror Coat stopping two attacks and bounces back and then hits the two Team Flare scientists and their Pokemon) Leather Teddy: Now let's do this! Jessie: Alright James, use String Shot! James: Hey I'm not a bug type! Verminious Snaptrap: '''Shut up and fire! (He fires the net trapping both Celosia, Drapion, Mable and Weavile) '''Mable: '''Let us go! '''Celosia: Not cool! The Chameleon: Yes! Jessie: Team Flare catch of the day! Larry: That's what you get for betraying us! Bad Dog: Now we have to defeat Lysandre and his recruits! (Primus appear behind them) Primus Onslaught: Hold it right there!! Verminious Snaptrap: What are you doing here? Primus Onslaught: '''I was supposed to stop you all, but when I saw your camera, I saw a clip of Team Flare betrays Dr. Eggman, Bowser and all of you. (Flashback starts) '''Primus Onslaught: (He sees the video of Lysandre and his recruits betrays Bowser, Dr. Eggman and the others) What?! Lysandre, YOU TRICKED ME!!! You and the villains have betrayed us all! Team Flare, I'm gonna erase you all from the face of the universe!!! (Flashback ends) Primus Onslaught: '''These bad people happens to be my allies. So now... Team Flare will pay... dearly. (Now we cut to Steven Stone typing on the computer to analyze the giant rock) '''Serena: What are you doing? Steven Stone: I'm finding out what kind of research was being conducted here. There it is. Professor Sycamore: What is it? Joe Kido: Let's just wait to find out. (Then suddenly the rock begins to change to red) Apocalymon (Voice): (Laughing evilly) Foolish DigiDestined! You think this is over? We got another trick on our sleeves to awaken our ultimate secret weapon! Mairin: What was that? Palmon: We know that voice! Mimi Tachikawa: Apocalymon! (Then Mairin sees Chespie) Serena: What's happening? Apocalymon (Voice): Now time to awake! (The glass broken into pieces. In the progress Chespie begins to pull back by a force) Mairin: Chespie! (She struggles trying to save her partner, but it was too strong and Chespie slips out of her arms) Hey! (Chespie gets absorbed inside the giant rock) Chespie! Professor Sycamore: Mairin, wait! Gomamon: What are you going to do to Chespie? Apocalymon (Voice): I'm using that girl's precious Chespin as a power source for our weapon. Now it's going to be trapped in the rock forever! I WILL AWAKEN THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!!!! (The rock begins to crystalized) Mairin: But Chespie disappeared! Professor Sycamore: It's dangerous! (The giant rock begins to shapeshift as it grows bigger and bigger) Jeri Katou: Let's get out of here! Mairin: Chespie, no!! Mimi Tachikawa: '''There's no time for that, Let's go! '''Professor Sycamore: We've got to get away, Mairin! Kovu: This way! Come on! (As the heroes made it out in time the vines appears as the rock transforms into a body of Zygarde 50% form as Apocalymon appears on top of the giant rock) Apocalymon: At last! Our new ultimate weapon! Behold! The Megalith Zygarde is born! Mairin: Chespie. Gomamon: Forget Chespie, look at that! Serena: Professor Sycamore what's happening? Professor Sycamore: I have no idea. Is the giant rock involved? Steven Stone: Involved, I'm the current the giant rock is the source. Anything can happen now. Kovu: What is that thing? Gomamon: That's Apocalymon. Kovu: You guys know him? Joe Kido: We face him before, until Elsa told us about Team Flare manage to bring him back from the dead. Jeri Katou: Well we can't just stand here watching this. We've got to warn our friends! (All of the Team Flare Grunts along with the Scientists, the men in black, Maleficent's Goons, Mr. Ross' Guards and Dr. Drakken's men in red suits including Team Rocket, Primus and D.O.O.M. are running for their lives from Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde) Verminious Snaptrap: Faster! Faster! Primus Onslaught: '''Hurry, Run guys run! '''Meowth: Head's up! James: What is that thing?! Jessie: To prepare for trouble, we're sent in a scope! James: Because we're a double age news gathering group! Jessie: To protect the world and not tell a lie! James: To unite all people where ever we fly! Jessie: To announce the evils of staying mute! James: To extend our reach while staying acute! Jessie: Jessie! James: And it's James! Jessie: Team Rocket shows the headline with the shining bright light! James: Team Flare has fizzled we fought the good fight! Meowth: Meowth, that's right! Apocalymon: I will destroy the world and plunge into fire, so Lysandre's wish of recreating the world will come true! (Laughs Evilly) Wait a minute, why I am laughing at? I'm supposed to be depressed! (Their helicopter follows Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde. Then we cut to Olympia and her two Meowstic are watching the sundial turning orange) Olympia: The sundial is starting to tremble! (Now we cut to Clemont is still watching Clembot's dead body) Ash, Emerl & Tai: Clemont! (The heroes sees the event seeing Clembot is dead) Emerl: Clembot. Ash Ketchum: What happened, Clemont? Clemont: Clembot and Wicked Lady did it all. Takato Matsuki: So they sacrificed themselves to save us all, and stop the crisis? Koji Minamoto: Yes, Takato. Ash Ketchum: Can Clembot be fixed? Clemont: I'll do my best. I haven't been of any use so far! (Then the heroes hear their communicator and they answer them) Ash Ketchum: What's up? Serena: (Speaker) Uh, Ash. It's an emergency! Professor Sycamore: The giant rock at Lysandre's lab absorbs Chespie! Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: What?! Bloom: Oh no! Alain: Absorbed Chespie?! Professor Sycamore: That giant rock and the DigiDestined's evil enemy Apocalymon are on a move somewhere! I don't know where, I'm sending you are our quadrants, get here fast and bring Blaziken Mask! We're going to keep tracking of their movements and analyze as we can! Serena: Ash, please be careful. Jeri Katou: Please be very careful too, Takato. Ash Ketchum: I will. Takato Matsuki: We'll be alright, Jeri. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Clemont? (Clemont stands up) Kristoff: It's alright. The battle isn't over just yet. Agumon: We must save the world! Tai Kamiya: You're the man! Emerl: Come on, let's go find our friends. (Then we cut to Squishy, Bonnie, Olaf and all of the heroes found Z-2) Pearl: '''Look over there! '''Peridot: '''What is that? '''Bonnie: Yay! Hello there. I'm good friends with Squishy. (Z-2 gets up and backs away. All of the heroes gasp in a shocking surprise) T.K. Takaishi: There's two of these things? Sora Takenouchi: Two Zygarde? Musa: Whoa! Olaf: It looks like it. It almost looks like Squishy. Kazu Shioda: Yeah. But instead it has a blue spot rather than a red one. Thomas H. Norstein: Could that be the reason why Squishy ran off? Was it to rescue its friend? Biyomon: I never seen they were two of them before. (Squishy hops down to talk to Z-2) Z-2: Look at this devastation! The humans did this! This is why they're so evil! Squishy: I believe in humans! Z-2: How can you say such a thing? Squishy: Because these humans haven't given up! (The heroes gasp in a shocking surprise again) Shippo: What was that? Kazu Shioda: Okay, am I the only one who heard that? Kari Kamiya: Squishy, you can talk?! Squishy: Of course I can talk. Thomas H. Norstein: Whoa! I guess we didn't see that one coming. Tecna: Your telling me! (Bonnie walks up to Z-2) Bonnie: Oh, please come here. Don't be scared. Why don't you come with us? (Z-2 is hesitant about Bonnie) Pearl: I don't think it trusts you, Bonnie. Peridot: '''Yeah, even after all the harsh things Team Flare did to it. '''Bonnie: But it's never too late for it to change its mind. Come with us, little one. We won't hurt you. (Z-2 is still hesitant about Bonnie) Squishy: Being on a journey with this girl and her friends has allowed me to witness many things! They help each other! They work hard! They share their happiness together! They trust each other! They move forward together! And they never give up! That's how the humans I travel with are. (Z-2 grows angrier) Olaf: Come on, now. We won't hurt you little guy. Bonnie: If Squishy's a friend of yours, then I'm your friend too. I won't hurt you. I wanna be your friend. (Blaziken Mask and Mega Blaziken look happily) Bonnie: Ok? (she picks up Z-2 and tickles it by the neck, making it laugh) When I tickle Squishy under the chin like this, then it laughs. (The heroes smile. Just then, a helicopter approaches) Kazu Shioda: (waving to the copter) Hey, over here! We're down here! Hoogi: '''Hey guys, Nice to see ya! (Now we cut back to the helicopter follows Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde) '''Professor Sycamore: Listen everyone, I wanted to tell you what I know about the giant rock. Steven Stone: When we scanned it, we discovered a giant massive energy. A massive energy that resembles Zygarde's. Professor Sycamore: In addition, we picked up Chespie's final signs from within its core. Steven Stone: And we found and retrieved Chespie's records located in the lab's data base. According to those records, an accident caused Chespie to absorb some of Zygarde's energy. We think that the giant rock and Apocalymon absorbed Chespie in order to obtain that energy. Professor Sycamore: But now the giant rock is in search of its next energy source. Tai Kamiya: Then what is it then? (The image of the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon heading to the next location was shown) Alain: Isn't that? Joe Kido: Yes, we recognize that city. It's Anistar City! Ash Ketchum: Anistar City?! Gurggle: Anistar City?! Matt Ishida: You must be kidding! Sora: Why would they go to Anistar City? Steven Stone: They're heading towards the Sundial. Professor Sycamore: The sundial is a giant crystal said to have come from space. We know that the energy contents is the very same energy that Pokémon admit when they're experiencing Mega Evolution. Blaziken Mask: Let's say the giant rock is heading towards that energy. Why that energy though? Donatello: Look at this. Izzy Izumi: We might have big problems. If the giant rock and the sundial come in direct contact and then merge as a result... (The Megalith Zygarde hits the sundial as the world turns into a bright red light in the image) All The DigiDestined and their Digimon: (Gasp in horror) Serena: Then that means... Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, no! You don't think! Jeri Katou: What does that suppose to mean?! Professor Sycamore: It means it's the end of the world! (SpongeBob, Patrick and Double-D fainted) Alain: (Angrily punches the door with his fist) Lysandre and his evil friends, recreating the world at any cost! Shredder: This is preposterous! Michelangelo: That giant rock and Apocalymon are heading towards the sundial and going to make the end of the world! Totally bogus! Tentomon: Oh, no! This is bad! Dr. Eggman: How dare they! Bowser: It's not fair! I don't want the world to be destroyed! We we're supposed to rule the world! Sakura Avalon: That's just like I saw it in my nightmares! Jeri Katou: '''Listen, Alain. You promise we will rescue Chespie, it doesn't matter if you feel awful. '''Alain: You're right, Jeri. Emerl: Those maniacs are going to destroy the world! Sakura Avalon: We cannot let that happened. Li Showron: I agree! Madison Taylor: We have to save the world. Meilin Rae: And we will. Ash Ketchum: They're right! We won't let that happen! Professor, we've gotta rescue Chespie and stop the giant rock and Apocalymon right away! Pikachu: Pikachu! Bloom: We're right behind you Ash. Stella: We cannot let the villians to win this time. Kero: Are guys sure? Are you ready to save the world? Ash Ketchum: We can and we will! Serena: Okay! We're with you! Kero: Ash! All right let's get them! Ash Ketchum: Awesome! (Emerl, DigiDestined and their Digimon, Mixels and all of Team Robot members smiles) Alain: Mairin! I promise I'm going to save Chespie! Mairin: Thanks. Magnifo: Atta girl! Flurr: That's the way we do! Tai Kamiya: So what do you villains say. Ready to stop the giant rock and Apocalymon, and save the world?! Dr. Blowhole: We're with you! Bowser Jr.: Yes! Sheldon J. Plankton: We must do this! Sonic: That's what I like to hear! Dr. Eggman: Right! Let's get to work! Flain: '''Ready guys? '''Vulk: '''Ready! '''Zorch: '''We're born ready! '''Snax: Their right! Shuff: Count us in! Torts: '''Let's do it! '''All Mixels: '''Let's Mix! Bloom: Winx Enchantinx! (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha transform into Enchantinx form) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Ready Matt? '''Matt Ishida: '''Let's do it. '''Takato Matsuki: For the Pokémon World! Davis Motomiya: Time to digivolve! (All the DigiDestined's Digivices glows and there Digimon begins to digivolve. Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Weavile! (Back to the episode. Now we cut to Anistar City where Olympia and Officer Jenny sees the sundial) Officer Jenny: That's everything Professor Sycamore told us. Olympia: You need to evacuate the residence of Anistar at once. Officer Jenny: Right! Olympia: The sundial can't be destroyed! (She closes her eyes then opens them) Gather! (Now we cut back to the heroes following Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde) Jessie: Two mysterious objects are currently heading towards Anistar City. Nearby residence should evacuate immediately! (Steven Stone opens the door) Steven Stone: Are you ready to go! Professor Sycamore: Yeah! Serena: We wanna come and help too! Mairin: Serena. Serena: If we don't the world will end! And I can't bare the thought of that happening! Mimi Tachikawa: Me too! I just don't want to see the world come to an end too! I hope you understand. Palmon: Let's go, Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah. Joe Kido: Ready? Gomamon: You know it! Steven Stone: Now, Metagross go! Professor Sycamore: Now Garchomp go! Serena: Braixen, come out! (They throw their Pokeballs summoning their Pokemon, Palmon digivolve to Togemon and then digivolve to Lillymon and Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon and then digivolve to Zudomon as Steven Stone and Professor Sycamore touches their keystones) Professor Sycamore & Steven Stone: Mega evolve! (Metagross and Garchomp mega evolves as Braixen jumps off the helicopter and hops on Shiny Mega Metagross) Steven Stone: Flash Cannon! Professor Sycamore: Use Dragon Pulse! Serena: Use flamethrower! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! Zudomon: Boomerang Hammer! (They fire they're attacks but the vines manage to block the attacks. As the vines and Apocalymon's arms are trying to grab them) Professor Sycamore: Dragon Pulse, let's go! (Mega Garchomp fires Dragon Pulse hitting the vines) Serena: Use Flamethrower! Steven Stone: Go, Flash Cannon! (They fire all their attacks) Meowth: Hey, check out the twerpette! (One of the vines grabs Mega Garchomp's leg) Professor Sycamore: Garchomp, no! Zudomon: We've got to save Garchomp! Lillymon: Right! Apocalymon: Not so fast! (Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde stops them by grabbing them with his claws and the vines) Mimi Tachikawa: Lillymon! Joe Kido: Zudomon! (One of the vines grabs Shiny Mega Metagross as Braixen slips and falls down) Serena: No, Braixen! Steven Stone: Metagross! (Braixen was about to fall down to it's death, but Mega Charizard X came and save it and then Imperialdramon Dragon Mode fires Positron Laser saving Lillymon and Zudomon from Apocalymon's claws and the Megalith Zygarde's vines) Steven Stone: Charizard! Jeri Katou: It's Imperialdramon! Serena: And Pikachu! (Serena, Mairin and Jeri looked at each other as they see a helicopter appears with all of the heroes along with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, MangaAngemon, Angewomon, Shakkoumon, Silphymon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Loweemon, ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon (Data Squad), Shoutmon Drill Cannon, Arresterdramon, MetalGreymon (Fusion), AxeKnightmon and the Mixels Max appears) Serena: It's Ash and Clemont! Joe Kido: Tai! Mimi Tachikawa: Sora! Jeri Katou: Takato! Mairin: And Alain! Infernite Max (2014): '''Hey dudes! Sorry we're late! (27 Maxes are formed, staring at Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) '''Glory Corp Max (2015): '''You were saying something about disposing of us, huh, Megalith? (Mark EVO and the others arrive with Philmac) '''Philmac: Hey, guys!! Emerl: Philmac! Jessie: Here they come! Meowth: The gang is all here! Apocalymon: So they arrive at last! I'll show them! Alain: Now Charizard, flamethrower! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Iron Tail! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower hitting the vines freeing Mega Garchomp, Pikachu uses Iron Tail cutting the vines and WarGreymon slashes Apocalymon's arms freeing Shiny Mega Metagross) Zudomon: You came just in time! MetalGarurumon: Yeah, we did. Garudamon: Let's go stop them! Lillymon: You said it! Primus Onslaught: Need some help here? (They turn to see Primus) Philmac: Primus?! What are you doing here? Primus Onslaught: Team Flare betrayed us all, and I can't let that giant rock and Apocalymon reach the sundial and destroy the world! (Brings out his Ultima Weapon) So let's do this! Philmac: (Brings out his Sword and Shield) Okay! (Now we cut back to the shelter where many people, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Winnie the Pooh and the others are watching the TV seeing the heroes and the villains battles Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) Jessie: Presently in order to stop those two mysterious objects and they're mysterious tracks, Professor Sycamore and the twer- I mean Pokemon Trainers and the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 members, DigiDestined, their Digimon and the Mixels are battling in with the avenges! Sawyer: Take care, Ash. Arnold Perlstein: '''Be careful, Ash. '''Dorothy Ann: '''Don't get hurt. '''Wanda Li: Please save our world. Tigger: We can't stand here doing nothing. We have to help Ash and the others! Squire Flicker: '''They're in trouble, shall we help them? '''Sir Loungelot: '''Okay sure. '''King Allfire: Let's go. Winnie the Pooh: Yes, we must do it. Rabbit: Come on! We gotta help out our friends! (Then walk towards the portal to transport them to the battle as we cut to the bridge melting caused by the sundial to be hot, then we cut back to the battle) Clemont: Professor, do you know exactly Chespie's location? Professor Sycamore: The scan shows Chespie is somewhere in it's core. Lapis Lazuli: '''It's somewhere inside. (Ash-Greninja and Lapis begins to focus on it's mind to find out where Chespie is, then we see Chespie got trapped in the crystals) '''Ash Ketchum: Hey, Greninja, did you see it too? You know what. I just got an idea, you with me? (Greninja accepts) Professor Sycamore: Ash are you sure? Ash Ketchum: Of course, just give us a chance. (Ash-Greninja jumps off the helicopter) Ash Ketchum: Make sure you got Greninja's back, Pikachu! Emerl: Pignite, Krookodile, Sceptile, Infernape and Staraptor, It's all yours! Alain: Charizard, you do the same as well! Professor Sycamore: Let's help Ash all that we can! Steven Stone: That includes you, Metagross! WarGreymon: Come on, let's help them out! MetalGarurumon: Okay! All Digimon: Right! Gallantmon: Follow our leads! Mairin: Chespie take care. You'll be safe. Jeri Katou: '''Do it for everyone. '''Lapis Lazuli: '''Be careful, everyone. (Ash-Greninja begins to focus trying to find out where Chespie is in the Megalith Zygarde, as it's eyes directs where Chespie is) '''Ash Ketchum: There it is! Greninja, Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja throws a giant water shuriken on the Megalith Zygarde's chest) Ash Ketchum: Right down there! Chespie is down under the Shuriken! Everyone head towards the Water Shuriken! (Everyone accepts) Tai Kamiya: You heard the man! Emerl: Team Robot hit the Water Shruiken! Don't let the giant rock and Apocalymon distract you all! Mario: Let's do this! Bowser: Okay! Let's stop them, Kids! Aldamon: Let's go for it! Spikels Max: Let's do this! Sonic: It's showtime! (The heroes and their enemies flies towards the water shuriken) Dr. Eggman: Get ready to stop Apocalymon and that giant rock Zygarde! Apocalymon: Not until you will all be destroyed! Megalith Zygarde destroy them! (Megalith Zygarde unleashes the vines as the heroes and Team Robot's enemies dodges them all) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, thunderbolt let's go! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt) WarGreymon: Terra Force! (He fires the attack on the vines) Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Positron Laser! (Imperialdramon Dragon Mode fires the attack on the vines) Inuyasha: Wind Scar! (He fires the attack on the vines) Bloom: Dragon Fury! (She fires the attack on the vines) Stella: Solar Flare! Flora: Glowing Ivy! Tecna: Magnetic Storm! Musa: Soundwave Attack! Aisha: Mophic Attack Plasma Pulse! Alain: Now use Flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower on the vines) MetalGarurumon: Ice Wolf Claw! (MetalGarurumon fires the attack freezing the vines) Stella: Sunbeam Shower! (She fires the attack burning the vines) Garudamon: Wing Blade! (She fires the attack on the vines) Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! (She fires the attack on the vines) Miroku: Wind Tunnel! (He sucks the vines on his right hand) Professor Sycamore: Alright, Hyper Beam! (Mega Garchomp fires Hyper Beam on the vines) Silphymon: Static Force! (She fires the on the vines) Shakkoumon: Justice Beam! (He fires the attack on the vines) Sakuyamon: Spirit Strike! (She fires the attack on the vines) Gallantmon: Lightning Just! (Gallantmon fires the attack on Apocalymon's claws) MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! (MegaGargomon fires all missiles on the vines and Apocalymon's claws) Aldamon: Solar Wind Destroyer! (He fires the attack on the vines) Beowolfmon: Frozen Hunter! (He uses the attack on the vines) Kazemon: Hurricane Wind! (She fires Hurricane Wind on the vines) Beetlemon: Thunder Fist! (He activates Thunder Fist punching the vines) Loweemon: Shadow Meteor! (Loweemon fires Shadow Meteor on the vines) Kumamon: Blizzard Blaster! (Kumamon fires the attack frezzing the vines) MetalGreymon (Fusion): Mega Flame! (He fires the attack to burn the vines) (They fire they're attacks, hitting the vines) Steven Stone: Flash Cannon, go! (Shiny Mega Metagross fires Flash cannon on the vines) Tecna: Magnetic Storm! (She fires the attack on the vines) Flora: Whirlwinds of Blade Petals! (She fire the attack cut the vines) Musa: Sonic Boomburst! (She fires the attack on the vines) Serena: Use Flamethrower! MegaKabuterimon: Horn Buster! Aisha: Plasma Pulse! Shippo: Fox Fire! (They all fire they're attacks on the vines and Apocalymon) Sora: Come on, enough already! Donald Duck: This is getting frustrating! Steven Stone: It's endless! Professor Sycamore: At this rate, we won't be able to get close! Apocalymon: That's it! I've had enough of this! River of Power! (One of his claws becomes MetalSeadramon's head and fires River of Power but the heroes and villains dodges the attack) Ash Ketchum: Quick use Cut! (Ash-Greninja uses Cut to cut the vines but ends up getting tied up same goes for Mega Charizard X and Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, no! Alain: Charizard! (The vines tied up Shiny Mega Metagross and Braixen) Serena: Braixen! Steven Stone: Metagross! Professor Sycamore: Oh, no, Garchomp! Infernite Max (2014): '''Looks like it's up to us. (The vines also tied up the Mixels Max) '''Marcus Damon: Mixels! ShineGreymon: This is bad! Henry inside MegaGargomon: No, Mixels! Rika inside Sakuyamon: '''Oh, no! '''Jessie: I'm not liking this one bit! Apocalymon: You fools, you haven't seen my true power yet! Reverse Digivolve! (All of his claws grabs all the Mega and Ultimate Level Digimon and the Mixels Max) Takato inside Gallantmon: At this rate, Apocalymon is gonna turn us back to rookie levels! Guilmon (Voice): This can't be happening! (Our heroes growl in anger not knowing what to do to save their friends) Apocalymon: I'll make you understand, how it feels to be one step closer to extinction! (As Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde are about to finish the heroes off, suddenly two attacks came out of nowhere. One of them hits the Megalith Zygarde while the other hits Apocalymon) Jessie: What's going on?! Verminious Snaptrap: Where did that come from?! (The Pokemon, Digimon and the Mixels are released from the vines and Apocalymon's claws, as our heroes and the villains looked ahead someone save them) Team Rocket: Excuse me! Apocalymon: What?! (As the smoke clears it is revealed Diantha, all of the Gym Leaders and Team Robot's allies from every episodes and movies of Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series appears) Tai Kamiya: Look! Ash Ketchum: Check it out! Clemont: Look at all the gym leaders! Bonnie: Yippee! Yay! Emerl: It's our allies! Yoshi: And some reinforcements! Infernite Max (2014): It's our friends! Kari Kamiya: There all here! T.K. Takaishi: This is awesome! Blaziken Mask: And not a moment to soon! Splinter (2012 Dimension): We heard you might need some assistants. Death: Ello, boys! Techmo: Need some help here, Skips! Skips: Techmo! Wordgirl: Hello everyone, sorry we're late! Tino Tonitini: Hey, Sunset and you guys! Did you miss us all? Carver Descartes: We are not alone. Tish Katsufrakis: We got our Pokemon with us! Lor McQuarrie: Let us fight those monsters! Korrina: Sorry to keep you waiting! Diantha: I say that thing won't stop, even if we ask it nicely! Chris Kratt: What's up, guys! Martin Kratt: We're here to help you out! Aviva: We must stop that evil stone counterpart of Zygarde! Koki: This will be the end of the world, if it goes to the Sundial! Jimmy Z: There's no way we'll ever let that happened! Squire Flicker: Hello there everyone else! Princess Flame: Need some help to fight those things? King Allfire: Don't worry, we got our Dragon-type Pokemon to help us out. Nick Wilde: We've come to the rescue! Judy Hopps: Officer Judy Hopps is here to help out! Arlo: There's no way I'll ever be scared of those things! Butch: We must do this, Nash and Ramsey! Nash & Ramsey: Right! Anna: '''Don't forget about us! '''Elsa: '''Those things look tough! '''Kristoff: We can do this, right Sven?! Olaf: It's time for us to fight! Star Butterfly: '''Don't forget about us! We're here to stop the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon! '''Viola: It sure is big. Now don't get to distracted, okay Grant? Grant: Yeah, yeah. Thought it would be a good wall to climb on! Joy: We will do this for the world! Sadness, Disgust, Anger and Fear: Yeah! Leonardo (Mirage Dimension): We're with you all! Michelangelo (2012 Dimension): Booyakasha! The gang are here to save the world! Michelangelo (2003 Dimension): I'm with ya, dudes! Raphael (2003 Dimension): Can't let those things get in my way! Casey Jones (2012 Dimension): Everyone can relax, Casey Jones is finally here! Slash: The Mighty Mutanimals are here to help! Spitfire: Those things looks pretty powerful. But we have to be very careful. God of Basketball: But we can take it down! Gary (Regular Show): It's time for us to face Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde! Super Sailor Moon: '''Hey there, The Super Sailor Scouts are here! '''Super Sailor Mini Moon: '''That's right! '''Super Sailor Venus: You said it! Super Sailor Mercury: I'm with you! Super Sailor Mars: We have to help our friends out! Super Sailor Jupiter: I'm with you all! Carter: There's no way we will never let that happened! Briggs: We will stop that evil Digimon and that giant statue that looks like Zygarde! Carter & Briggs: Awww! Ye-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-Ah!! Reginald: Greeting heroes! Gene (Regular Show): Oh, hey, Benson! I heard the world is gonna end if the DigiDestined and their Digimon's enemy Apocalymon, and that giant rock that looks like Zygarde gets to the sundial! Baby Ducks: Hey Mordecai & Rigby! We're here to help you losers fight those things! Andy (Regular Show): Hey, guys! Don't start the party without me! Merlin: '''Hello, everyone! '''Genie: '''We're just in time! '''Yen Sid: We can't let all of you do this by yourselves. Flora: Come on, girls, we must help out the heroes! Fauna & Merryweather: Okay! Blue Fairy: It's okay, everyone. Fairy Godmother: Those giant monsters won't stand there chance against us! Ramos: That plant and that giant mutant evil Digimon are quit strong, we must stay focus let's go, Gogoat! Gennai: Hey, DigiDestined. We're here for you're help! Tai Kamiya: '''Gennai! '''Davis Motomiya: '''It's you! '''Frigimon: That's right! Ogremon: '''We meet again! '''Centarumon: '''Olympia and Yen Sid brought us here! '''Meramon: '''We're here to the rescue! '''Andromon: '''Don't worry about thing, Sora and the others! '''Gekomon: Mimi! We're here to help out! Elecmon: '''Those monsters will be destroyed! '''Otamamon: We're coming! Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Hey Davis and Ash! Needs some help? Ash Ketchum: It's older Tai, his friends and their digimon. Ebonwumon: Don't worry friends, we're here to help! Zhuqiaomon: Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde must be destroyed at all cost! Azulongmon: We must work together to stop them and save the world! Baihumon: We won't let that happened! Impmon: Hey, guys! Don't start the party without me! Takato inside Gallantmon: The Digimon Sovereigns and Impmon! Seraphimon (Frontier): There powerful, but we must be careful! Cherubimon (Frontier): '''We must figure out a way to stop this! '''Ophanimon (Frontier): I agree with Cherubimon. Ten Legendary Warriors we will help you all! Richard Samson: '''Marcus and the other DigiDestined, we're here! '''Kudamon: We must take down Apocalymon and that giant thing! Cragster Max: '''Wow, Good Digimon come to save the day! '''Valerie: Horrendous energy is everywhere! Olympia: They must not make contact with the sundial! Wulfric: Then that means one thing: let's go full throttle right from the start! (The Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon continues to move) Diantha: That didn't even slow it down. Merlin: Looks like we have no choice. Let's all fall back and come up with a different plan! Flora: '''Merlin's Right, we need a different plan. (Later everyone gathered) '''Diantha: We all know the situation, rescuing Chespie is our first priority! Aviva: So you're saying you DigiDestined and you're Digimon have fought Apolcaymon before? Izzy Izumi: Yes, Aviva. Tai Kamiya: We defeated Apocalymon once and we'll do it again. We must work together to stop that giant rock and Apocalymon! Steven Stone: Right! Let's use the Pokemon's moves to get into the giant rock, and we must distract Apocalymon. The target is there. That Water Shuriken. Diantha: We'll attack with our combined power. Steven Stone: It is truly a sincere honor to battle along side you! Diantha: Steven, the honor is all mine. Zoe Drake: An honor to you too Steven and your Shiny Metagross! Professor Sycamore: We could've have asked for a stronger group for help. Thank you! Princess Celestia: Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Princess Cadence! And Shining Armor! Shining Armor: Twily! Princess Luna: Are all of you alright? Rainbow Dash: Everything is okay, we try everything to defeat them. But there too strong! Emerl: Who are these dragons? They got their Dragon-Type Pokemon? That's awesome! Tino Tonitini: Oh, Emerl. I like you to meet my best friend named Squire Flicker. Squire Flicker, Emerl. Squire Flicker: A pleasure to meet you, Emerl. Emerl: You too, Flicker and your Druddigon. Eddy: Question. What are Wordgirl's enemies doing here?! Dr. Two Brains: '''Hey, easy with the anger! '''Miss Power: '''You don't understand what happened to us! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Then what is it? '''Tigger: Are you trying to play a trick on us? Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''No, we are not. We are Wordgirl's Helpers! '''Rabbit: What are you talking about? Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: '''We were betrayed by Lysandre and his friends! You've got to believe us! '''Tai Kamiya: What? Eddy: What you too? The Whammer: '''Yes! '''Wordgirl: '''It's true, my friends. They were betrayed by Lysandre and his recruits. '''Kari Kamiya: Our enemies, our friends and I work together to defeat Team Flare and Apocalymon's evil Digimon army. Rex Owen: They helped us taking down the Space Pirate's dinosaurs along Dr. Drakken's robots and the heartless army. Korrina: Hi, Ash and Emerl! Ash Ketchum: Korrina! Emerl: Long time no see. Korrina: So this is the famous Greninja. Ash Ketchum: Sure is, it's power merges with mine. Korrina: Excellent! Olympia: And now you finally made that power yours. Ash Ketchum: That's right! Capper: Perhaps, we can help. Rarity: Capper! Captain Celaeno: Sorry, we're late! Rainbow Dash: Captain Celaeno! Princess Skystar: So does we! Queen Novo: Ash! Sorry we're late! Ash Ketchum: Princess Skystar and Queen Novo! Princess Celestia: It's good to see you again my old friend. Queen Novo: Good to see you too, Princess Celestia. But this time we're not alone, we got an army of hippogriffs to help us out. Ash Ketchum: That's great, thanks a lot. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Don't forget us! Grubber: Same goes for us! Emerl: It's Tempest- I mean... Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Need some help here? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, thank you, Fizzlepop. Zach Varmitech: '''(Off screen) Uh, everyone. (The heroes and villains turns to see the Wild Kratts' enemies) '''Martin Kratt: '''Zach. '''Koki: '''It's Donita, Dabio and Paisley. '''Justimon: '''Gourmand. '''Emerl: '''And Rex. What are you doing here? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Don't tell us, Team Flare double crossed you villains too? '''Donita Donata: '''Correct. '''Paisley Paver: '''They lied to us all. '''Gaston Gourmand: '''So now let's defeat those traitors, together. Shall we? '''Marcus Damon: '''Okay, then. (The Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon continues to move) '''Davis Motomiya: Everyone, listen up. We have to stop them once and for all! Diantha: Everyone, you're looking at the final line of defense. We cannot let them come and contact with the sundial, remember that at all times! Leonardo (2012 Dimension): We have to distract Apocalymon, while Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others go to the giant rock and rescue Chespie. (Everyone agrees) Malva: (She brings out her Pokeball and summons her Houndoom) Let's go Houndoom. Impmon: Let's go for it! (Impmon digivolve into Beelzemon) Beelzemon: I'm ready for this final battle! Bowser: We're with all of you heroes! Seymour Orlando Smooth: Let's go for it! Ms. Question: I'm with you! Granny May: Ready! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''Let's take down Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde. '''Zavok: Okay, Deadly Six members. We cannot let Apocalymon and the giant rock reach the sundial. So take them down one by one! (Zazz, Zomom, Master Zik, Zeena and Zor agrees) Garnet: Alright let's put end to this. (Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl fusion dance into Alexandrite) Ash Ketchum: Serena, take care of Mairin and Bonnie! Takato inside Gallantmon: Jeri, please stay with Serena, Bonnie and Mairin. Ok. Clemont: And thanks a lot for you're help. Serena: You've got it leave it to me! Bonnie: Now, all of you be careful! Jeri Katou: '''Good luck. '''Mairin: Alain. Alain: It's okay. I know I'll come back, and Chespie with me. Mairin: Okay. Sonic: Ready, Shadow and Silver? Shadow: All set! Let's finish this! Silver: Okay! (Sonic, Shadow and Silver uses the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into their super forms) Takuya Kanbara: You guys know what to do! DigiDestined (Frontier): Right! (The Frontier DigiDestined bring out their D-Tectors) Zoe Orimoto: Wind into Flame! J.P. Shibayama: Thunder into Light! Tommy Himi: Ice into Flame! Koichi Kimura: Darkness into Light! Takuya & Koji: Unity execute! Unified spirit evolution! (Takuya becomes EmperorGreymon and Koji becomes MagnaGarurumon) EmperorGreymon: Ready! MagnaGarurumon: Ready! (Now we cut to Team Rocket and D.O.O.M. on the helicopter) James: Meowth, gotta catch 'em all! Meowth: So what else is new? The Chameleon: All of the members of Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 unite together to fight the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon! Jessie: Here is the world over! This is history! Watch as these Titans tackles the threat to Kalos and the world! Emerl: All of the members and reinforcements of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, let's get ready to do this! Let's show those creeps the real super power of Teamwork! Ash Ketchum, Emerl and all DigiDestined Leaders: Sega Unit Patrol Squad battle stations! All Members of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 & Reinforcements and their Enemies: Yeah! Narrator: In order to rescue Chespie and prevent the giant rock and Apocalymon from coming in the contact with the sundial. The most powerful Team of Kalos and all of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 allies and their enemies has gathered together in a battle of the future of the world. What will be Chespie's fate? What will be the future of Kalos? The final decisive battle to come, as the journey continues! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts